Cling and Clatter
by KawaiiKowaiKoneko
Summary: Duo has a nightmare about his friends. Songfic to Cling and Clatter by Lifehouse.


Too many voices, It won't take long   
Which one's right, which one's wrong   
Yours is most likely to be misunderstood   
Screaming in tongues   
On the top of my lungs   
'Til i find you, 'Til you found me   
Somehow I always knew that you would   
And I am contemplating matters   
All this cling and clatter   
In my head, what you said   
Is ringing, ringing faster   
And it's all good if you would   
Stop the world from making sense  
And if I could just realize   
It doesn't really matter   
Does it really matter?  
Does it really matter?  
If I could touch   
The sound of silence now   
You know I would if I knew how   
To make these intentions   
Come around   
I'm hearing without listening   
And believing every word   
You are not saying   
Speaking without a sound   
Trapped inside   
Of these four walls   
Walking brainless muppet dolls   
Mushroom face   
Beneath the tangles   
Bleeding silhouette inside   
Dancing like an angel would~Life house, cling and clatter  
  
~~Too many voices, It won't take long~~  
"Dammit Duo, what the hell is wrong with you?" Wufei shouted over the cacophony of voices of the other pilots in Duo's mind.  
"Duo, where are you going?" Quatre's sweet and yet melancholy voice reached out to him in his dreams.  
  
~~Which one's right, which one's wrong ~~  
"What do you want, Duo?" Trowa asked quietly his one visible eye peering up through delicate lashes that struck darkly against the strangely pale skin.  
  
~~And yours is most likely to be misunderstood ~~  
"Baka, your going to get yourself killed with your stupidity." Heero's voice rang above.  
"Heero... Trowa, Quatre, Wu-man... Heero!" Duo screamed as Heero disappeared into the gathering fog.... the man he... the man...   
  
~~Screaming in tongues   
At the top of my lungs~~  
"Heero!" He cried almost desperately. He could almost hear the laughter of some unseen demon who was pulling away all he cared for. He looked around, searching for the source of a strange mewling sound that surrounded him, grief stricken sobbing. He was surprised to find that these sounds emerged from his own throat. He clamped his hand on his mouth and stumbled. He landed hard on his knees.  
  
~'Til i find you, 'Til you found me   
Somehow I always knew that you would...  
And I am contemplating matters   
All this cling and clatter~  
"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Duo screamed at the laughter. He was screaming at the voices of his friends and at the absolute hopelessness of the situation.  
"Duo,"  
  
~In my head, what you said   
Is ringing, ringing faster~  
"Get yourself killed..."  
"Duo, just..." the voice faded.  
"Heero..." he felt tears stream down his face. "No... boys don't cry... Shinigame doesn't cry... Duo Maxwell DOES NOT CRY!" he screamed.  
"Duo..."  
"Get yourself killed," the same voice said, in a much different tone.  
  
~And it's all good if you would   
Stop the world from making sense~  
"Wake up, Duo."  
"What?" Duo asked, looking into the greyish fog surrounding him through lashes that were stuck together from tears.  
A deep sigh. A familiar voice... such a familiar voice...  
"Wake up already, Duo."  
  
~And if I could just realize   
It doesn't really matter   
Does it really matter?  
Does it really matter?~  
"I want to wake up," Duo said, a pleading tone in his voice. "Please,"  
  
~If I could touch   
The sound of silence now...~  
Abruptly there were no voices around him. The familiar voice was gone. He glanced around frantically. "Don't leave me alone, not now..."  
  
~You know I would if I knew how   
To make these intentions   
Come around~  
Suddenly, the world become cold and wet. He spluttered at sat up, the fog dispersing around him. He came so close to the boy leaning over him, holding a cup in his hand that they almost bonked heads.  
Heero...  
  
~I'm hearing without listening   
And believing every word  
You are not saying   
Speaking without a sound ~  
"Duo, are you alright?" Heero's handsome face was surprisingly contorted with worry.  
"Duo? You were calling our names.... what happened?"  
"Iie, Heero... I'm fine now. It was just a dream." Duo gave Heero his best patented jester's grin and punched Heero in the shoulder. "But next time you try to wake me up, don't use water, for fuck's sake!" He grinned again and got up.  
Heero watched as Duo scooped clothing up and bounced to the bathroom.  
"Why don't I believe you, Duo?" Why were you only calling my name?  
  
~Trapped inside   
Of these four walls   
Walking brainless muppet dolls   
Mushroom face   
Beneath the tangles   
Bleeding silhouette inside   
Dancing like an angel would~  
  
"Next time, don't leave me alone, Heero." I don't want to be trapped anymore... 


End file.
